


I Miss You

by lookintothelinessx



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, Not really a pairing, Sleep Deprivation, also i needed to write this, im sorry karl, lellinger, snoring, the ending is kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookintothelinessx/pseuds/lookintothelinessx
Summary: At first, he thought he was dreaming. It happened the other night as well and based on the now already known sound, he knew it was very much real. He closed his eyes and just when he though he could fall asleep again, the sound reappeared. The thing was, if it was Andi sleeping on the other side of the bed, Stephan wouldn’t think twice about waking him up.
Relationships: Stephan Leyhe/Andreas Wellinger
Kudos: 10





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, another short fic/drabble from me. I was inspired by Stephan's dark circles under eyes in Titisee-Neustadt and my heart longing for some Lellinger. Enjoy :)

At first, he thought he was dreaming.

It happened the other night as well and based on the now already known sound, he knew it was very much real. He also knew it was coming from the opposite side of the room, where Karl was peacefully enjoying his sleep and subconsciously snoring. 

Stephan didn’t know how Markus managed to keep up with the sound and not mention it once in all those years since they were sharing a room. 

It was a deep sound, increasing in volume and then reducing to only deep breathing. He closed his eyes and just when he thought he could fall asleep again, the sound reappeared. 

The thing was, if it was Andi sleeping on the other side of the bed, Stephan wouldn’t think twice about waking him up. He would poke him in the shoulder and after a couple of grunts and complaints, his roommate would stir up. They would talk for a couple of minutes and without even knowing, they would both fall asleep again. 

But Stephan had to remind himself that he was not sharing a room with Andi this time, and he definitely didn’t want to find out what Karl was like when he was forcefully woken up. So, he let him sleep and snore without disturbing him, and quietly turned in his bed. 

The clock on the bedside table showed that it was almost 4 in the morning and even if he knew he should try to get more sleep, he simply couldn’t. It was the change that was keeping him up all those nights, and he hated it. 

He has gotten so used to sharing a room with Andi and throughout the years they have developed a comfortable routine that worked for both of them. They didn’t even need to talk about it, as everything they did unfolded as an unspoken agreement. When they came back from the hill, Stephan would go straight to the shower (“You take way too long for me to be second, Andi!”) while Andreas would unpack his bag. They would switch, and before Andi would come out of the shower, Stephan would already be in bed. After that they would talk about their jumps or play a random game with cards, and before even realising, it would be past midnight. One of them would start closing his eyes and with a barely audible ‘good night’ they would both fall asleep. 

But he didn’t have his roommate by his side this season, and without a comfortable routine and constant reassurance of being able to be himself while moving around every weekend, the season didn’t feel right. 

At the beginning, he thought it would be easier. He was sharing with Richi, and Richi was fine. They had a lot to talk about and even shared a couple of jokes, which even if they weren’t the inside jokes he had with Andi, made the situation a bit easier. Just when he got used to always asking if he could shower first and the awkward silence that followed, he had to switch to Pius.

Pius was quieter though, and after coming to the room and sharing a couple of words about the weather and competition, they both fell silent. It was a sudden change from having the most talkative roommate to the most reserved one, but at least he wasn’t snoring. 

Snoring, still audible from the other side of the room, pulled Stephan out of his thoughts. 

When he found out that Markus will miss the weekend, he was excited to share a room with Karl. They understood each other well and knew when to say a couple of encouraging words, and Stephan thought he finally found a roommate that came close to what they had with Andi. But when they spend the first night in the same room, he was once again proven wrong by the loud snoring that happened every night since. 

Sighing deeply and completely giving up on another minute of sleep, Stephan picked up his phone and wrote a quick message to Andi. ‘I miss you.’


End file.
